


Markado

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Getaway turned to can't get away





	Markado

**Author's Note:**

> Wow lame ass attempt ko to maghorror KDJSKSK random prompt na pumasok sa utak ko to i had to write pero xmpre no promises sa quality hahahaha!
> 
> Wag nyo na pansinin inconsistencies. Yung ibang mga info dito based sa mga kwentong sagap ko sa probinsya namin at kwento din ng parents ko.
> 
> Please proceed with caution okay. Hindi ako sure kung graphic enough yung mga descriptions kaya wag nyo me sisihin pag hindi kayo nakatulog
> 
> Charot kala mo naman ang galing ko sumulat ng ganto eh HAHAHAHA
> 
> Kung gusto nyo ng more kwento of this nature, awayin nyo ako sa twitter chos! Oxa sige na basa na ^^

Noong nagyaya si Jongin ng bakasyon sa kanilang rest house sa isang isla na pagmamay-ari na ng angkan ng mga Kim bago pa man nauso ang pag-ti-titulo ng mga lupa, excited ang buong barkada. Nakita na nila ang nasabing rest house sa mga picture sa FB ni Jongin pati na din sa mga pinsan nito na sila Junmyeon, Jongdae at Minseok. 

Mala-mansyon sa laki ang bahay at halos lahat ng rooms ay may beach front view. Ang dagat ay kulay asul na kumikinang sa bawat pagtama ng sinag ng araw sa kalmadong alon dito. Hindi man kasing puti ng boracay ang buhangin dito, malinis at pino pa din, na parang humahalik sa paa sa bawat pag-apak dito. Sa bandang likuran naman ng bakuran ng mga Kim ay isang malagong kakahuyan na talagang inalagaan.

Paraiso talaga para sa mga pagod nilang katawan dahil sa adulting.

Syempre masaya din si Kyungsoo dahil time na nilang mag-catch up ng boyfriend na halos tatlong buwan na niyang hindi nakikita. Busy siya sa work bilang isa sa mga newbies sa kanilang kumpanya habang si Jongin naman ay busy sa mga graduating requirements niya. Tanging sa text at paminsang tawag na lang sila nakakapagusap. Akala ni Kyungsoo madali lang dahil malaki ang tiwala nila sa isa't-isa at pareho nilang naiintindihan ang kanilang mga sitwasyon.

Pero nakakapagod pala. At malungkot. Sobrang miss na niya si Jongin at kahit na noong huli silang nagkita ay sinulit nila ang buong gabi na magkasama sila, hindi pa din pala sapat.

Kaya naman noong binanggit pa lang sa kanya ng boyfriend ang planong bakasyon as a graduation gift, nagpaalam na kaagad siya ng 2 weeks leave. Buti na lang at mabait ang boss niya, maganda ang kanyang performance at hindi gaanong busy sa opisina ng summer.

Everything felt perfect.

Pero ngayong nasa ikatlong gabi na sila sa bahay bakasyunan ng mga Kim, gusto na umuwi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi dahil sa hindi siya nageenjoy kundi dahil sa hindi maipaliwanag na takot na bumabalot sa kanya, bumalot sa kanya pagtapak palang nila sa dalampasigan ng isla ng mga Kim.

Maalinsangan ang hangin, natural lang yun sa mga lugar na malapit sa dagat, lalo na at summer. Ngunit kasabay nito ang hindi maipaliwanag na bigat sa pakiramdam ng dalaga na hindi tuluyang maibsan ng magagandang tanawin at ng saya ng kanilang mga kaibigan. Nalilimutan paminsan pero hindi nawawala.

Nagbabadya.

Parang may mga matang nakatingin sa bawat kinikilos niya, lalo na kapag gabi, kapag magkatabi na silang nakahiga sa kama ni Jongin. Imposible dahil merong mga katiwala ang pamilya Kim na nagsisilbing bantay na din nila. Isa pa, nakasara ang lahat ng mga bintana at kurtina sa kwarto nila ng boyfriend. Hiniling kasi ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng mga huning hindi nakapagpatulog sa kanya noong nakaraang gabi. Kasabay ng bulong ng mga haplos ng hangin sa mga puno sa kakahuyan ay tila isang tinig na nagpaparamdam.

Naroon lang. Kahit hindi niya nakikita.

Ganoon pa din kinabukasan. Nakatulog man siya pero ramdam padin niya ang pagod ng kanyang diwa na tila gising magdamag. Hindi pa din mawala ang pakiramdam niyang may nagmamasid sa kanya, sa kanila.

Si Kyungsoo ang tipo ng tao na hindi matatakutin, si Baekhyun at Sehun yun sa barkada, kaya hindi din siya matigil sa kakaisip kung bakit ganito na lang siya kaaligaga. Imbes na lubos niyang maenjoy ang bakasyon kasama ang barkada at ang presensya ni Jongin matapos ang ilang mga malulungkot na araw, okupado siya ng walang basehang takot.

"Vee, gising ka pa?" Ayan na nga, nagising pa niya si Jongin. Hindi niya namalayan na ikot na siya ng ikot sa tabi ng nobyo habang abala siya sa kanyang mga iniisip. Naramdaman niya ang mga bisig ng binata na bumabalot sa kanya, niyayakap siya ng mahigpit. "Worried ka pa din ba, Vee? Nakabantay na sila Manong Ping sa labas. Sabihan nila tayo if something's weird. Alam ko pagod ka so sleep na, please, Vee?"

"Okay po, Lovee. Sorry nagising pa kita," umoo na lang si Kyungsoo at tumalikod sa bintana na kanina pa niya kaharap dahil... bakit nga ba? Nag-aantay siya na may sisilip? Lilitaw na anino sa may bintana kahit nasa 2nd floor sila? Sumiksik na lang siya sa katawan ng boyfriend at pumikit. Andito si Jongin, hindi siya iiwan ni Jongin.

"Good night. I love you," pahabol pa niya para hindi na din mag-alala pa si Jongin sa kanya.

Mga pamilyar na labi ay dumampi sa kanyang noo. "I'm here, Vee. I love you, too. Tulog na tayo."

 

 

Kinaumagahan, halos sabay na nagising ang magkasintahan at sabay na din silang bumaba para magalmusal. Nandoon na sila Minseok at Jongdae, kausap si Mang Ping at ang asawa niyang si Aling Trining. Agad na bumati sila Jongin at Kyungsoo sa mga kuya nila at sa dalawang katiwala.

Maganda ang gising ni Kyungsoo, maliban pa sa dahilang si Jongin ang una niya nakita, mahimbing ang tulog niya. Malamang, masyado lang siyang nag-overthink sa mga nararamdaman niya the past few days. Magkahawak-kamay silang umupo ng nobyo sa hapag-kainan pero bumitiw na din siya para abutin ang ceramic pot na may mainit na tsokolate na paborito ni Jongin at pinagsalin na din ang binata.

Pero hindi din nagtagal, napansin na ni Kyungsoo na nag-uusap na ulit ang apat na nadatnan nila pero mas mahina ang kanilang mga boses. Hindi na sana papansinin ni Kyungsoo dahil nagpapababy nanaman ang baby niya pero nakakailang sulyap na si Aling Trining sa kanya. Hindi naman mapanghusga ang tingin ng matanda pero kinabahan pa din si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam kung may nais iparating ng isa sa mga katiwala nila Jongin sa kanya.

Maya-maya pa ay umupo na din ang mga pinsan ni Jongin pero pareho silang tahimik at halatang may iniisip. Mas pinili na lang ni Kyungsoo na asikasuhin ang boyfriend dahil ayaw naman niyang masira ang araw nila kaagad. Andito sila para magbakasyon. Tama na ang ilang araw na pagpapatalo niya sa kanyang kapraningan.

Ilang minuto pa at natapos na din silang kumain, saktong pagbaba naman nila Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun at Junmyeon. Napuno na ng ingay ni Baekhyun ang dining area.

"Vee, may maliit na spring doon sa forest. Tara doon today?" yaya ni Jongin sa kanya pagkaubos niya ng kanyang homemade hot choco.

"Grabe naman yan hindi man lang nagyayaya?" Singit ni Baekhyun. "Skinny dipping ba yan bakit kayo lang?"

Natawa lang si Jongin habang namula sa hiya si Kyungsoo. "Of course, clearance muna sa reyna ko. Kung ano gusto niya gawin, yun masusunod."

Kinurot naman ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend habang tinitingnan ang reaction ng mga kaibigan. Halata namang gusto nilang lahat kaya hindi na niya pinagisipan pa at umoo na sa suggestion ni Jongin para sa kanilang activity for the day.

 

 

Yung hidden na spring na sinasabi ni Jongin ay masasabing well-kept din. On the way, kinukwento niya na madalas siya nandoon everytime na nagbabakasyon sila sa island, lalo na pag gusto niyang chill lang at walang ingay ng kanyang mga kapamilya. Kaya naman his parents decided na ayusin ang path papunta doon and clear the area para pwede na ding maglatag doon ng mats and mag-picnic.

Ang tubig sa maliit na bukal ay galing sa isang mini falls. Medyo elevated ang area na to kaysa doon sa rest house kaya naman welcome na welcome ang fresh at malinis na tubig nito sa mga pagod nilang katawan.

Walang ano-ano tumalon na si Baekhyun kasama ang kasintahang si Chanyeol sa bukal. "Puta! Ang lamig, gago!" reklamo ni Chanyeol na nasapawan ng matinis na tili ng nobya.

"Ayan kasi mga atat," tawa ni Jongdae. Napuno ng tawanan ang paligid na nahinto lang noong nagsabi na din si Sehun na lulusong.

"Vee, sunod ka na dun," udyok ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na hindi pa umaalis sa kanyang tabi. Kita naman niya na naka-ilang sulyap sa siya sa kanilang mga kaibigan na nagtatampisaw na sa malamig na tubig. "Ako na bahala dito," sabay turo sa dala nilang basket para sa kanilang lunch.

"Tulungan na kita," pero pinigilan pa siya ng nobya.

"Kaya ko na 'to. Miss mo na 'tong spring diba? Sunod ako later."

"Ako na tutulong kay Kyungsoo, Nini," tinapik siya ng pinsang si Minseok sa balikat at ngumuso sa general direction ng bukal.

At dahil majority wins, sumunod na din si Jongin sa sabi ni Kyungsoo pero not after nagpromise ang dalaga na susunod kaagad pagkatapos na iayos ang mga pagkain nila.

Ang kuya Minseok na nila ang naglatag ng kanilang mga dalang banig (tatlo ang dala nila para siguradong kasya sila) habang inaayos niya ang mga airtight food containers na dala nila.

"Ako na dito, Soo," alok ni Minseok habang binubuhat ang mga containers na nakasalansan. "Toka na kita sa paghiwa niyang fruits. Expert ka naman diyan."

"Thanks, kuya," ngiti niya at nagfocus na nga si Kyungsoo sa mga dala nilang prutas.

At kahit nga sinabi ni Minseok na expert si Kyungsoo sa paghiwa, hindi pa din noon maaalis ang posibilidad ng aksidente kahit gaano pa siya kaingat, lalo pa at nadistract si Kyungsoo dahil may tumawag sa pangalan niya ng pabulong.

Mahinang Kyungsoo ang narinig niya kahit na di hamak na mas malakas ang tawanan at asaran sa bukal na hindi naman kalayuan sa kanya. Sino ba naman hindi magagambala eh siya lang mag-isa sa lugar na yun? Si Kuya Minseok andun sa kabilang dulo ng mga pinagtabing mga banig kaya hindi siya bubulong para tawagin si Kyungsoo.

Isa pa, tunog matandang babae ang boses. Sila lang namang dalawa ni Baekhyun ang babae sa tropa at walang Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

"Ow," pagtingin niya sa kanyang kaliwang kamay, meron ng maliit na agos ng dugo galing sa hiwa ng matalim na kutsilyo. Pinisil niya para makita kung malalim ang sugat at napangiwi na lang siya dahil mukhang malalim nga.

Sakto namang naalala niya na may bitbit din silang first aid kit kaya tinaas niya ang kamay at nilayo sa chopping board kung saan naghihiwa siya ng strawberries at akmang tatawagin si Minseok nang maramdaman niyang may kung anong malagkit ang bumalot sa injured hand niya.

Baka kung anong hayop yon kaya naman akma niyang itataboy dahil syempre kadiri at hindi niya planong magkasakit habang nasa bakasyon pero agad siyang natigilan sa nakita.

Isang maitim na kambing, mapupula ang mata na may nakaumbok na tila sungay sa ulo nitong kawangis ng sa isang marungis na babae, may mahaba at magulong buhok.

Subo-subo nito ang kaliwang kamay ni Kyungsoo at pinaraanan pa ng kung anong tila mahabang dila bago sumipsip.

"Kyungsoo, ka-- TANGINA JONGIN!"

Tuluyan ng nawalan ng malay si Kyungsoo, ang tanging alaala na tumatak sa kanya ay ang nanlilisik na mga pulang mata na mukhang nanalo na.

 

 

 

Hindi na alam ni Jongin ang kanyang gagawin. Pinagbawalan muna siyang pumasok sa kwarto kung saan dinala si Kyungsoo, sa kwarto ng mag-asawang katiwala nila sa isla. Tanging si Manang Trining at ang anak nilang si Mary Ann ang kasama ngayon ng girlfriend na nangakong gagawin nila ang lahat ng makakaya nila para matanggal ang marka sa kanya, kung ano man iyon.

Gusto niyang magwala, lumabas ng bahay nila at magdala ng itak para hanapin at patayin kung ano man ang may gawa kay Kyungsoo nito. Matinding takot ang bumalot sa kanya ng paglingon niya dahil sa panicked na tawag ng kuya niya. Hindi man niya nakita ng malapitan, alam niyang hindi iyon hayop at mas lalong hindi tao, kahit mahirap man paniwalaan.

Si Manong Ping at ang bunso niyang si Boy ay abala sa pagsaboy ng asin sa paligid ng bahay habang tumulong na din ang mga pinsan niya para isa-isahin ang mga bintana pati na din ang bubungan. Pangontra daw iyon sa mga aswang, sabi ng katiwala.

“Pasensya na po kayo, sir. Hindi din namin inasahan ito. Merong bali-balita na meron ngang aswang na dumadayo sa mga kalapit barangay. Kung alam lang naming may kasama kayong buntis hindi na namin kayo pinatuloy.”

Magkahalong pagtataka, pag-aalala at takot ang naramdaman niya matapos magpaliwanag si Manong Ping. Buntis si Kyungsoo?

Sa wakas ay bumukas na ang pinto sa kwartong kanina pa binabantayan ni Jongin. Nasulyapan niyang nakaupo sa may gilid ng higaan ni Kyungsoo si Mary Ann habang si Manang Trining ay lumabas, mukhang may magandang balita na dala.

Lahat naman ng tropa na naiwan sa may sala ay nagmadaling pumunta kung nasaan siya. “Manang, kumusta na po si Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Baekhyun na halatang galing sa pag-iyak.

“Ayos na po si ma’am Kyungsoo, nagpapahinga na po siya,” balita ng matanda na nakangiti na.

Akma namang susugod na si Jongin papunta sa kanyang Lovee pero pinigilan siya ni manang. “Sir, mamaya niyo na po siya puntahan. Nandoon naman po si Mary Ann sa loob para bantayan siya.”

Umiling si Jongin. “Ako na ho, manang. Baka po pwede niyo po kami lutuan ng tanghalian? Hindi po kasi kami nakakain. Pasensya na po kasi si Kyungsoo lang ang pwede sana makatulong sa inyo.”

Sakto namang lumabas si Mary Ann sa kwarto. “Tulungan ko na po kayo, nay. Mas maaalagaan naman ni sir ang girlfriend niya.”

Nang tumuloy na ang mga katiwala sa kusina, isa-isa silang pumasok sa kwarto para icheck si Kyungsoo. Agad namang umupo si Jongin sa tabi niya at hinawi ang buhok para i-kiss siya sa noo. Para siyang nabunutan ng tinik at nakaahon mula sa pagkakalunod.

“Pre, hindi ba sinabi sa’yo ni Kyungsoo na she’s pregnant?” mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol na nakaakbay naman sa sariling girlfriend.

“Wala, she didn’t say anything kaya tingin ko hindi pa din niya alam,” sagot ni Jongin. “She has complained na parang magkakasakit siya the past weeks pero sabi niya stress lang yun sa work. I don’t think anyone wanted to find out like this.”

Sehun crossed his arms at nakakunot ang mukha. “Naniniwala ka sa sinasabi nila, Jongin? What if hayop lang talaga yun at namalik-mata lang kayo ni Kuya Min?”

“Se, alam ko kung ano yung nakita ko. At si Kuya Min? I don’t think that he will react how he did kung wala siyang kakaibang nakita,” napabuntong-hiniga na lang ang binata at tumingin ulit sa nahihimbing na si Kyungsoo. “Kung ako ang tatanungin, kanina pa tayo nakaalis dito pero masyadong maalon. I don’t want to take that risk.”

Maya-maya pa at tinawag na sila ni Manang Trining para makapag-lunch na. Jongin refused to leave Kyungsoo kaya naman dinalhan na lang siya ng pagkain ng kanyang Kuya Jongdae at Kuya Minseok.

“Jongin, I think it’s best na umalis na tayo kaagad dito first thing in the morning,” suggest ni Minseok. “Actually, sinabi na sa amin ni Manong Ping yung kwento sa bayan. Naghinala na din siya dahil baka napansin yung grupo natin, kalahati sa’tin mga dayo pa.”

“I know, kuya. Alam nadin nila Sehun. Pwede po bang pakiayos na lang mga gamit namin ni Soo? Ayaw ko siyang iwan, kuya.”

Matapos magpaalam ng dalawa niyang pinsan, agad na din siyang kumain. Kailangan niya ng lakas in case nasundan sila nung aswang o kung ano man ang nagpahamak kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya mapapatawad ang sarili kapag may nangyaring masama sa kanya at sa magiging baby nila.

Sa kabila ng lahat ng kaguluhan, ang kanilang growing little angel ang bright side.

Medyo matabang nga lang ang luto ng kanilang mga katiwala. Baka din nasanay na lang siya sa masarap na luto ni Kyungsoo kaya sinigurado niyang ubusin ang nakahain.

 

 

 

Magaalas-siyete na ng gabi nang magising si Kyungsoo. Tulala pa siya ng mga ilang minuto kaya naman inalo siya ni Jongin, reassuring her na okay sila, walang nangyaring masama at agad na silang babalik sa city para makapagpa-check up na sila sa doctor. Silang magkakaibigan ay nagdecide na magstay na lang sa may sala, dala na ang mga gamit nila para makaalis agad pagsikat ng araw kinabukasan.

“Jongin, I’m scared,” bulong ni Kyungsoo, breaking her silence.

Silang lahat naman ang natahimik. Mukhang gusto na ulit maiyak ni Baekhyun habang nagsusumiksik sa tagiliran ni Chanyeol. It’s not like Kyungsoo na maging ganito ang reaction.

The cool, calm and collected tita Kyungsoo ng barkada is not the type to get scared. And for something na making her act not like herself… kung may doubt pa sila kanina na mali ang hinala ng mga katiwala ng mga Kim at nakita ni Minseok at Jongin, ngayon wala na.

“I’m here, Vee, okay? Hindi ko hahayaan na may mangyari sa’yo, sa inyo, to anybody else,” wala naman ding magawa si Jongin kundi hawakan ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo.

“Sir…” si Manang Trining iyon, palapit sa kanila at may dalang maliit na bote. “Kunin niyo po itong bote ng langis. Kapag malapit sila sa inyo, kukulo at aapaw ‘yang langis,” inabot niya ito kay Jongdae na pinakamalapit sa kanya. “Pasensya na po kayo at yan lang ang maitutulong namin,” humarap na siya kay Kyungsoo, “Ma’am, alagaan niyo po ang anak niyo. Ang mga taga-siyudad hindi naman naniniwala sa mga aswang pero pumunta po kayo kaagad sa albularyo para matulungan kayo. Si Señora Mina may kilala siya.”

Nagtinginan ang mga Kim. Siguradong ang punta na nila ay sa bahay ng kanilang lola.

Nagpaalam na si Manang Trining at dumaan na din sila Manong Ping at Boy para sabihin na magbabantay pa din sila sa paligid ng bahay.

Gumawa ng shifting schedules ang mga lalaki para palaging may gising sa kanila, just in case.

Nauna na nilang pinatulog si Chanyeol at Jongin para mapatulog ang mga girlfriend nila. Sumabay na din si Jongdae para si Minseok, Junmyeon at Sehun naman ang matutulog after 3 hours.

Ang tanging ingay lang na bumalot sa buong gabi ang huni ng mga insekto at pagsayaw ng mga dahon sa hangin. Maliban sa malakas na hilik ni Chanyeol, payapang lumipas ang magdamag. Kahit ang mga bantay nila sa labas ay wala namang kakatuwang nakita at ibinalita na din na mapayapa na ang dagat, safe na sila bumaybay papunta sa bayan.

Agad na ginising ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at laking ginhawa ng makita niya na nakangiti na ito pag gising niya.

“Vee, did you sleep well?”

Agad namang tumango si Kyungsoo. “Andito ka eh. Pero Vee alis na tayo ha?”

Parang magic words ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo, wala pang limang minuto nakagayak na silang lahat, kahit si Baekhyun ay nakapikit pa din habang nakatayo. Mahigpit na ang hawak niya sa kanyang bag at sa kamay ng boyfriend. Nauna na silang lumabas at dumiretso na sa bangka.

“Uy teka si Kuya Jongdae,” puna ni Sehun noong nakaupo na silang lahat. Wala pa nga si Jongdae na kanina lang ay kasama na nilang handa na ang gamit.

“JONGDAE! JONGDAE PUTA KA BILISAN MO NASAN KA NA BA?!” malakas lang ang boses ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya galit. Nagsisimula na silang kabahan.

“Baka nag-cr lang si Dae,” ani Minseok. “Teka sunduin ko na lang siya para mapabilis.”

“Kuya, wait,” awat ni Junmyeon. “Let’s wait pa. I’m sure nakasunod na yun si Jongdae.”

“Lovee,” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nakayakap ng mahigpit kay Jongin. “Si Kuya Dae… kinakabahan ako.”

Jongin schooled his expression. Hindi pwedeng magpanic din siya. “Don’t worry, Vee…”

Nagsimula nanamang magtawag si Baekhyun habang akma ng bababa si Boy para hanapin ang isa niyang amo pero bumukas ulit ang pinto ng rest house at humahangos na lumabas si Jongdae bitbit ang backpack niya.

Pagkasampa niya sa bangka ay sinalubong siya ng mga palo at mura ni Baekhyun.

“Wait! Masakit Byun ha. Pero guys wag na tayo magtagal dito. Manong tara na po, paki bilis po.”

Walang patumpik-tumpik na pinaandar na ang bangka nila at hindi din nagtagal, nakalayo na din sila sa isla ng mga Kim. Sabay-sabay silang napasalampak sa mga kinauupuan nila dahil sa wakas, sa wakas nakaalis na sila sa bangungot nila.

 

 

 

4 months later

 

Busy magpintura ng kanilang nursery si Jongin. Gusto niya pagdating ng baby girl nila ni Kyungsoo, ready na ang lahat. Nasa schedule pa siya pero excited na siya na iassemble ang mga cabinet para sa kanilang prinsesa. Madami-dami na din kasi ang mga regalo na galing sa mga kaibigan at kapamilya nila, kahit na next month pa ang baby shower nila.

Kaya noong may nag-door bell, si Kyungsoo na ang nagvolunteer na magbukas noon.

Nawili na si Jongin sa ginagawa at hindi niya namalayan ang oras hanggang sa tinawag siya ni Kyungsoo. “Vee! ‘lika dito!”

Syempre, mabilis pa sa alas kwatro si Jongin at nakita niya na may dalawang bayong sa paanan ni Kyungsoo, puno ng gulay. “Saan galing yan, Vee? Tindero ba yung kumatok kanina?”

“Hindi. Actually, anak ni Manang Trining yun. Si Mary Ann, do you remember? Pinapapasok ko nga kaso kailangan din daw niya umalis agad, parang masakit tyan. Nahiya siguro maki-cr,” natawa naman si Kyungsoo. “Pasok na natin to?”

Agad namang kinuha ni Jongin ang mga bayong, making a mental note na sabihan ang parents niya na bigyan ng raise ang mag-asawang katiwala nila sa isla. Nandoon pa din sila, despite what happened months ago. May pinatawag silang mga tao na professional hunters daw at nagbigay sila ng clearance na ligtas na ang isla ng mga Kim.

Pero hindi na babalik si Jongin doon.

“Vee!”

“Bakit, Soo?”

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at may tinuro sa paanan niya. “Bakit basa ‘yan?”

Tumingin-tingin sila sa paligid at nakita kung saan galing ang basa sa sahig. Galing doon sa bote na binigay ni Manang Trining sa kanila bago umalis sa isla. Natigilan si Jongin.

“Hala, bakit natapon ‘to? Nasagi mo ba ’to, Vee?”

Jongin shook his head.

“Eh bakit natapon?”

And then naalala ni Jongin ang kwento ni Jongdae from months ago, yung reason kung bakit siya nahuli paglabas ng bahay.

_Nakasalubong ko kasi si Mary Ann, parang may hinahanap. Kaya kinausap ko para tulungan sana, kaso sabi niya okay lang daw tapos umalis na din siya. So lalabas na dapat ako kaso mukhang may nakatabig nung bote ng langis. Kumalat dun sa table na iniwanan ko eh, malangis na din yung bote kaya naghanap muna ako ng pamunas._

“Tapos Vee, no offense meant ha pero ano nangyari kay Mary Ann? May cleft palate ba siya dati? Pansin ko kasi wala siyang philtrum eh.”

“Kyungsoo, hinawakan ba niya si baby?”

Puno ng pagtataka ang mukha ng asawa habang involuntarily hinimas ang 6 months niyang baby bump. “Yes. Tuwang-tuwa nga siya eh. Sigurado daw kamukha ko ang princess natin.”

_Putangina._

**Author's Note:**

> AKDJDSKSK AYAN AWAYIN NYO NA AKO SA TWITTER AHUHUHU ginusto ko to eh ✌


End file.
